


Fusion Bros

by Cindercat13



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: after the events of a tennis game gone wrong, the Mario and Wario brothers find out an interesting new power.





	Fusion Bros

 

****

It was a few days after the disaster of the tennis games, and things were semi turning back to normal. Mario and Luigi had hanged up their rackets for another year, and were currently relaxing after another eventful game.

One day, there came a knock at the door of the bros house. Luigi answered it, to be greeted by his rival Waluigi.

“Hey,” the tall man in purple greeted the shorter in green. “Hey, what’s going on?” Luigi asked, confused by the sudden visit. “Me and Wario were wondering if you two would like a rematch, you know. Because of the incident.” Waluigi said rubbing the back of his head. “Let me see what Mario thinks.”

 

Luigi walked to the next room and saw his elder brother sitting on their sofa reading a book.

“Hey bro,” Luigi said getting Mario’s attention. “Yeah?” Mario asked facing his book down on the coffee table. “Waluigi is at the door. He and Wario want a rematch of tennis.” Luigi said grabbing his tennis racket off the wall, and then walking up the stairs to grab his gear. “Are you achilly going to give him a rematch?” Mario yelled at the sealing. “Well yeah,” Luigi said back.

The younger brother walked back down the stairs holding a bag full of his tennis supplies, and walked to the front door to meet Waluigi again.

 

“I don’t think Mario want’s to join, but I will.” Luigi said with a smile. “Great! Wario is already at the court so we can just head strait there.” Waluigi said as they stated walking.

It felt like a really awkward walk for Luigi, he’s normally used to Waluigi stomping or hitting him whenever he gets the chance, but now for so reason he’s completely chill.

“So… how come you haven’t hit me or thrown me half way across the mushroom kingdom by now?” Luigi asked, looking up at the tall man. “Well you two saved are minds from being enslaved for the rest of our lives, so we felt it was only right. It’s just how we were raised,” Waluigi responded.

 

Even though he was trapped under the rackets control to, he won’t pass up an opportunity to possibly get to know Waluigi and Wario.

They arrived at the court where Wario was waiting for them.

“Ah, there you are.” Wario said gesturing to Waluigi. He noticed that Luigi was a few steep’s behind him, and he looked behind them to see if Mario was behind them.

“Hey, where’s red?” Wario asked. “He didn’t want to play” Luigi said as he walked up to him. “Shame… I was looking forward to beating both of you but I guess one is better than none,” Wario said approaching Luigi as they meet halfway.

 

“Shouldn’t you get changed?” Wario said looking down Luigi’s attire as if to tell him he’s not wearing the right equipment. “Oh, I’ll go get changed” Luigi said walking off with his bag of tennis items and clothing. He came back out of the change rooms two minutes later, ready with his racket in hand. He tipped his hat to them and walked up to the net.

“So which one of us do you want to take on first?” Waluigi asked holding a tennis ball in his hand, “Both of you. I don’t want any pity,” Luigi responded.

 

Wario and Waluigi looked at each other in surprised unison, then smiled as they look back at Luigi.

They both accepted and started the match.

A few matches in and Luigi was serving. He smacked the tennis ball over the net, both pointed eared men ran to where it was going to bounce, causing them to crash cartoonish-ly like. But the ball surprisingly bounced back to Luigi, said green themed man wasn’t concentrating from the others crashing in front of him, and so he got hit in the face by the ball when it bounced back.

Waluigi’s hat came flying off when he ran into Wario, and when Luigi got hit by the ball his hat came off to.

They both landed on the others head. Waluigi’s hat landed on Luigi’s head and vice-versa.

When Luigi sat up from being knocked over, he instinctively fixed ‘his’ hat. Wario and Waluigi did the same. Luigi walked over to were the ball stopped and grabbed it, when he walked back to his space on the court he realized Waluigi’s hat looked a different shade.

 

“Oh! I think are hats got mixed up,” Luigi said walking up to the net to pass Waluigi his hat back. The tall man just realized that Luigi was wearing his hat, and walked up to the net to get it from him. “Woah… talk about a strong hit,” Waluigi said standing in front of Luigi from the other side of the net.

 

The men were about to take off the hats that were on their heads, when they started glowing.

Waluigi’s hat glowed a light violet shade and Luigi’s shined a fresh mint. They each threw the hats off their heads and looked down at where they landed on the ground. “What was that?” Luigi asked looking at Waluigi’s purple hat on the ground. “I don’t know, nor want to know” Waluigi said bending over the net to grab his hat from the other side, Wario picked up Luigi’s hat from his side and handed him it across the net. “Thanks,” Luigi said taking his hat back and placing it on his head.

 

“I think that’s enough, tennis for me. And I think I see rain clouds coming in,” Wario said looking over the horizon. “Oh yeah, they said it was going to rain today” Luigi said following where Wario was looking. “And the one time you don’t bring your motorcycle,” Waluigi said looking down at his friend. “What’s the problem?” Luigi asked, curios why Waluigi brought that up “because we live a fifty minute walk from here” Waluigi responded with.

Luigi thought for a second, rubbing his thumb along his chin then snapped his fingers, getting the others attention.

“Why don’t you guys come back to my place until the rain passes?” Luigi suggested smiling. Both the other men when’t slack-jawed, as they looked at Luigi then at each other, and then back at the green clad.

“Are you shore?” Wario asked “won’t Mario possibly be mad at you?” Waluigi asked. “It’s my house to, and he can’t stay mad at me forever,” Luigi said with a little bit of a lopsided sassy smirk. The Wario bros pulled a small smile at Luigi, and walked over to the benches that where along the elevated wall that separated the audience from the court, where their tennis bags where. “Well let’s get changed before the cold sets in” Wario said walking into the men’s change rooms. “Good idea,” Luigi said walking with the others.

 

Once they got there, Luigi walked to the other side of the room and drooped his bag on the wooden bench that surrounded the tile walls of the room. It was a very basic design that Luigi would see all the time on earth.

Tile room with wooden benches surrounding the whole room and having hooks above them, toilet cubicles off in a different area walled off, and normally mirrors in front of them.

 

Luigi took off his hat first, and placed it next to his bag, then moved on to his shirt. As he pulled it over his head, and preceding to stuff it in his bag he heard a bit of a surprised ‘wah!’ from Waluigi. He looked over his shoulder to see that Waluigi was shirtless and Wario was laughing a little.

“What are you guys doing?” Luigi asked with his back still towards them, “Wario just poked me in the side of my ribs, and I got shocked” Waluigi said holding a hand over his side where Wario poked him. “Well sorry if it looks like you’re a half starved man,” Wario said with his hands on his hips “says the fat-ass.” Waluigi said poking Wario’s stomach, Wario slapped his hand away and glared at his purple friend. “You know, from where I’m standing I think in earth terms, Waluigi would be considered healthy. Not underweight.” Luigi said hopeing to stop the two. And to his surprise he did.

 

Both elf eared men looked back at Luigi, who had turned around showing his developing mussels. If he were to flex, he would show a very faint line of a six pack.

Waluigi was the first to speak up. “Wah?” Waluigi said in question, “On earth. If Waluigi were to be put on a scale he would possibly be in a healthy range,” Luigi repeated pulling out his normal green long sleeve shirt and pulling it over his head.

Waluigi looked himself down then back at Luigi. “Are you shore?” he asked “well I’m no weight doctor, but, if my year nine health teacher was right you look like someone who would be in a healthy state believe it or not,” Luigi said pulling out his overalls.

“What about you and red?” Wario asked. “I’m currently trying to lose weight, but I’m in an overweight state, and Mario is obese” Luigi said turning around to jester to the others about his developing mussel, “but something most people forget about is, mussel. Mussel is heavier than fat, so if you add the two together you get a balanced range. So, Waluigi is in a healthy state.” Luigi said turning around and quickly pulling off his pants.

 

Wario and Waluigi looked at each other then back at the green plumber as he was pulling his overalls on. “Okay what would I be?” Wario asked, “Take off your shirt and I can tell” said Luigi.

Wario complied and took off his collar t-shirt.

He looked at Luigi for a bit, expecting a quick answer. But he was given a surprised flinch, before Luigi asked, “Are you shore you want to know?” Wario nodded his head. “I wouldn’t have asked otherwise,” he said crossing his arms.

“Y-you would possibly be considered… …morbidly obese…” Luigi said.

 

The room was suddenly filled with laughter, as Waluigi sat down on the bench laughing to his heart’s content. “W-Wario would be, _(snickers)_ morbidly obese?! WA-HA-HA!” Waluigi laughed as it echoed around the room. But it was cut off by a clap of thunder from outside. “We should hurry up.” Luigi said and started getting speed changed, Wario and Waluigi did the same.

 

They ran out of the Peach dome, and started heading to Luigi’s house.

While walking Luigi looked through his hat to make shore nothing was in it that could have made it glow, when he was shore that nothing was in it he placed it back on his head.

“What do you guys think that was about when your hats glowed?” Wario asked. Luigi looked at his cousin then up at Waluigi. “I don’t know,” answered Luigi. “That was odd but, I don’t know ether.” Said Waluigi.

 

They eventually got to Luigi’s place just before the rain really settled in.

Mario saw his brother walk in from the couch. Followed by his cousin and his friend, “Luigi, why are _they_ here?” Mario asked looking at his younger sibling. “I invited them over until the rain stops” said Luigi.

Mario looked at him as if he grew a second head. Luigi ignored him and looked back to their guests.

“I guess we could watch TV until the rain stops,” Luigi said placing his bag behind one of the arms of the couch. He sat next to Mario while Wario and Waluigi sat on the other couch in front of them, with a coffee table separating them.

 

A few hours had passed and Waluigi had started looking at his hat while everyone else watched the TV turning it over in his hands, he then nudged Luigi with his foot under the coffee table, get his rivals attention.

“What?” Luigi asked. Mario tunned in listening to his brother and the purple man while still facing the TV.

“Do you think are hats will glow again if we try that again?” Waluigi asked, “Maybe? I don’t know,” Luigi said taking off his hat from his head. “Do you want to try it again?” Waluigi asked, “Okay,” Luigi said handing Waluigi his hat.

 

They placed the others hat on their head and then waited.

The glow happened immediately and the same light filled the room, mint with lavender.

Mario turned and saw the light show, but said nothing as he looked in shock. Wario watched to, having seen this before he wasn’t that surprised. But he definitely noted it was brighter.

“This feels weird,” Luigi said, “it feels tingly,” said Waluigi. They took of the hats again and watched as the light dimmed.

 

Mario was at a loss for words, but then realized he wants these two out of his house and now, he looked out the window and the rain had stopped he then looked at the elf like men then he walked to the door and opened it. “I think you two can leave now,” Mario said pointing the two men out, Wario and Waluigi looked at each other then sat up, and walked out to the front lawn.

Luigi walked up and stopped them from walking out the gate and talked to them, they were too far away for Mario to hear so he just watched from the door.

 

“I’m really sorry about him,” Luigi said apologising, “it’s fine, I can understand if he wants us out.” Wario said understanding. “It’s not, it’s rude of him” Luigi said not happy with his brother.

Then Luigi had an idea to make Mario mad, or at the least a little upset. “Hey Waluigi can we swap hats again? I have an idea to make Mario a little mad,” Luigi asked. Waluigi was instantly on board with it and they swapped hats again both pulling happy grins.

 

But something was wrong, their hat’s glowed brighter than ever, and they had on odd tingling sensation throughout their bodies. The light travelled down from their heads and slowly covered their figures leaving their body’s silhouettes in light. Then their forms melted away and the light shifted into pure energy, no features of ether men were present. The two colours then clashed together mixing into an odd darker mint to what Luigi was glowing, and then the energy started to take shape of a tall man, taller than Luigi but shorter than Waluigi.

 

Its features showed themselves slowly forming out from the light. Long pointed ears like Waluigi’s, a round nose like Luigi’s except a little smaller, a thin slender build like Waluigi’s but not quite as thin, and finally the light started to break away, revealing the colour of its clothing.

A jean blue like Luigi’s overalls and brown boots like Luigi as well, but a mint long shirt with while gloves. Finally came _his_ face. A thick moustache like Luigi’s but it was in the shape of Waluigi’s, his eyes were a grey-blue and he had a blue triangle under each eye, almost looking like tear drops, and finally came his hat. A mint colour just like his shirt and a white circle with a green ‘L’ and the front and an upside down one in yellow behind it.  

He dropped to the ground and landed on his rear. “Ah!” he squeaked. He looked up and around seeing Wario next to him and Mario still in the door way but with a fear filled expression. “Ow, my head” Luigi’s voice came through “my… head…” Waluigi’s came through next.

The man looked down at his hands and then franticly felt around his face. He then blinked, and his eyes changed from their normal to Waluigi’s eyes.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” he screamed.


End file.
